


Swimming

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dog!Freckles, Dogs chase each other AU, Human!Church, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington jogged at a good pace, his right hand in his pocket and his left hand on his dog's leash. His husky, DC, was enjoying herself as she trotted along the gravel path of the park. Wash smiled as DC growled at a pinecone. The big dog was always getting herself into trouble, but Wash was pretty sure that she would be alright today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

Washington jogged at a good pace, his right hand in his pocket and his left hand on his dog's leash. His husky, DC, was enjoying herself as she trotted along the gravel path of the park. Wash smiled as DC growled at a pinecone. The big dog was always getting herself into trouble, but Wash was pretty sure that she would be alright today.

A group of people was walking towards them on the path, looking like they had just gone for a hike. A tall, buff guy was talking excitedly, using his hands expressively. Wash winced in sympathy for the poor German Shepard, whose leash was being held by the guy in blue. The man in the middle was dark skinned, had long dreads, and was giving the guy in blue an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe what his friend was saying. He was wearing a cyan tank top.

The last guy looked extremely bored with the conversation. His T-shirt was a cobalt color and Wash noted that they all must like blue. He was tall and lanky, the skinniest of the group. His dark hair was tousled and uncombed and stubble covered his chin. He was pale, as if he spent most of his time inside and he had dark circles under his electric blue eyes. Wash was actually surprised at their intensity.

The cute guy in the cobalt was staring at him, Wash suddenly realized. He nearly blushed as he realized that he had been seen studying the approaching group. Wash did blush when the guy winked at him.

Wash almost smiled, before he felt a sharp tug on the forgotten leash in his hand. DC took her chance and leaped away from him and took off down the path.

The group's dog managed to get away from the guy in the blue. DC immediately started chasing the other dog, playfully barking as they ran away.

Wash sagged his shoulders. "You've got to be kidding me!" He groaned, then started after his dog, racing past the group.

The frantic shouts from the blue guy came from behind Wash as he sprinted after his German Shepard. "Freckles! Freckles, no! Come back, Freckles!" He was fast, he easily passed Wash, much to his surprise.

Wash could hear the groans from the other two as they started running after the dogs as well.

They all skidded around a corner, sending gravel flying everywhere. There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone's eyes fell on the large pond both dogs were heading for.

Then they all started shouting.

The guy in the blue screamed, "FRECKLES!" and made a dive for the leash of his dog, but missed. Instead, he landed on his stomach with an "Omph!" that made Wash wince.

Wash slowed down a bit, realizing that it was hopeless. DC and "Freckles" were way too fast. They had their hearts set on jumping into that murky water and there was nothing anyone could do about it. In the future, Wash decided that he shouldn't be staring at attractive people while walking his dog.

The other two guys hadn't caught on yet and passed Wash. As the dogs neared the water though, they gave up, standing beside their friend who was struggling to get up after his hard fall. Wash started to approach them, already trying to figure out a way to apologize.

The guy in the cyan winced. "I refuse to sit next to a wet dog in the car!" He yelped.

Their dog leaped into the water, splashing DC and sending a few droplets near them. The one in the cobalt shirt flipped the German Shepard off and screamed, "Fucking dog!"

DC shook herself off and suddenly seemed to think twice about jumping into the seemingly cold water. Wash felt a flicker of hope as he started jogging toward his dog. Seeing him heading toward her automatically had her in the water.

Wash groaned. "Oh, come on!"

He stopped at the edge of the water with his hands on his hips, staring down in defeat at his very wet dog.

The guy in the blue jogged up next to him and grinned at the dogs. "Freckles, you silly doggy! Get out of the water, you really shouldn't run away like that!"

The other two guys slowly wandered over, both of them wheezing and panting. Wash realized that he hadn't even broken a sweat. He was suddenly pretty glad that he often went on runs in the morning with DC.

Wash sighed and bent over, grabbing Freckles by the dark blue collar. The dog yelped as he was lifted out of the water. Wash set him down on the ground, then grabbed DC. He pulled his own dog out with a quick scolding look.

He straightened up once he was sure that DC was okay and that she wouldn't try to go for a swim again. "Sorry that my stupid dog chased yours across the park," Wash apologized sheepishly, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

The one in the cobalt shirt snorted, but Freckles's owner just grinned. He patted DC on the head happily. The husky seemed to appreciate the sudden unexpected petting and yipped. "Aww, she isn't stupid! She's cute! Here, meet Freckles! Freckles, shake!"

Wash hesitantly leaned over and shook Freckles's paw gently. He shot the other two guys a confused look. Both of them just shrugged, as if they were used to this.

Freckles's owner looked up at Wash with wide eyes. "What's her name?"

"DC," Wash responded, almost quizzically.

The one in the cyan scoffed. "The fuck kind of dog name is that?" He was instantly elbowed by his friend.

Wash just shrugged. He got this question all the time. It was usually phrased differently though. "My last name is Washington, so my buddy somehow managed to convince me to name her DC. Pretty lame, I know."

The cute guy in the cobalt shook his head. "Makes sense, I think that it's funny."

Wash glanced over at him and smiled. "Thanks."

The guy in the cyan tank-top rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm Church, by the way," Church introduced himself, then pointed at his friends. "This is Tucker and he's Caboose."

Wash nodded. "Nice to meet you guys. Sorry again about your wet dog." Wash clipped DC's leash on to make sure that she couldn't run away again.

Caboose grinned. "It's fine! Freckles needed a bath anyways!"

Wash waved goodbye as he turned around and let DC pull him along the path. As soon as they were out of earshot, Wash frowned at his dog. "Don't you dare ever do that again. You always find a way to embarrass me in front of cute guys. How the hell do you do that?"

DC just panted happily from next to his ankles.

 

Washington didn't return to that park for about two weeks. He didn't want DC to get used to swimming in dirty ponds. Honestly, the only thing that brought Wash back there was the slight chance that he would see Church again.

DC was happy about being back though. Wash watched as she jumped on a dry leaf, then when she realized that it would make a sound, she pounced on every leaf she could find.

As they walked, they passed a bench with someone sitting on it. Wash didn't pay them any attention, he just kept both eyes on his husky. He was taking no chances today.

"Hey, Wash!" Someone called his name.

Wash jumped, then turned to the guy on the bench. He suddenly realized that it was Church, with Freckles sleeping at his feet. DC seemed to recognize her swimming friend, because she started frantically wagging her tail. Wash raised his eyebrows at Church, wondering why he had called his name.

Church patted the empty spot next to him, signaling for Wash to sit down on the bench. Wash complied, feeling a little bit confused and flustered.

"Uh, yeah?" Wash asked, staring at Church.

Church just shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing."

Wash tilted his head to the side. "Didn't you just call my name? Speaking of which, how the hell did you know that?"

Church shrugged again. "I remembered it from when I saw you a couple of weeks ago when your dog chased Caboose's attack machine."

Wash looked down at Freckles, who was curled up around Church's feet. The German Shepard was taking deep breaths and he looked completely relaxed. Wash looked back up at Church, who was glaring at Freckles.

He skeptically asked, "Attack machine?" The only thing this dog looked like it would attack was a chew toy.

Church turned to him with wide eyes. "Ohhhh yeah. When Caboose isn't around, this little shit is the meanest thing that could ever exist. I swear it's trying to kill me. Luckily, I got the fucking thing to sleep."

"Then why are you walking him?" Church sounded pretty sure of himself, so Wash cautiously inched his feet away from Freckles.

"Caboose is busy today, so he had to beg me to walk him. Got all weepy too, told me Freckles could 'get fat and die.' And because I'm an awesome fucking person, I took his killer dog for a walk." Church nodded, seeming proud of himself.

Wash smirked. "Oh, you're so generous," he said sarcastically.

Church looked over at him and laughed. "Damn right."

Rolling his eyes, Wash snorted. "So why did you call me over here?"

"To flirt with you." Church grinned widely and winked at him.

Trying not to blush, Wash just shook his head and pressed his lips together to avoid smiling like a loser. He looked down at his lap, fiddling with DC's leash. He had no idea what to say, so he just barely managed out a chocked, "Oh. Okay."

"How am I doing?" Church asked confidently. Wash absently wondered if people could read him that easily. Sometimes he thought that he was an open book, despite his secretive nature.

Wash shrugged. "Pretty good, to be honest."

"Good enough to ask you out on a date?" Church asked, almost hopefully.

"Sure." Wash said it before he realized what he was doing. He glanced over at Church once again, who looked triumphant. Wash narrowed his eyes at him teasingly.

Church cleared his throat. "Okay then, Wash. Will you go get coffee with me tomorrow?"

Wash nodded, probably too enthusiastically. He didn't really care. "Yeah, of course."

"Then I'll meet you at this bench at eleven?" Church suggested as he looked at his watch, as if he was going over his schedule in his head.

"It's a date." Wash stood up and stretched. DC leaped up, she had gotten bored of sitting there with a sleeping Freckles. "See you then."

Church gave him a thumbs up as Wash nodded. DC barked and Wash turned to stare at her. "Do not fuck this up for me."


End file.
